Problem: Omar has 21 eggplants for every 21 nectarines. Write the ratio of eggplants to nectarines as a simplified fraction.
Explanation: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $21:21$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $21 \text{ to } 21$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{21}{21}=1$ Therefore, $1$ is the ratio of eggplants to nectarines written as a simplified fraction.